


Beginnings

by Lucifuge5



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Gen, NOM!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Bob Bryar was never meant to be a butcher.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> More Bandom Restaurant!AU

Bob Bryar was never meant to be a butcher. He'd gone to school, _business school_ , to work some math magic in the stock market. However, despite his ease with numbers and spreadsheets and calculations of all kinds, nothing made him happier than his afterschool job at the grocery store.

He begged and pestered Brian, the butcher, until he took him on as an apprentice. Learning the different cuts and what dishes people could make with them was slightly easier than his Business Analysis 303 class. Bloody apron and cleaver knife in hand, Bob was at peace despite being on his feet for hours and the aching shoulders from hacking through slabs of beef. He was a natural.

Riding the EL back to his dorm after work, he would stare out the window and wonder why was he trying so hard to be a stockbroker.

Six semesters in, he left school after Brian recommended him to Chef Way. It'd meant leaving Chicago for New Jersey and bunking with Chef Iero (who, in Bob's opinion, was the one person in the whole world who definitely needed to cut down on sugar) for a good six months before he could find his own place.

During his smoke breaks, he'd lean against one of the brick walls in the alley of whatever restaurant Chef Way had gotten them a gig at. Staring at the sky, he sometimes wondered just how unhappy he would've been if he'd taken another path.


End file.
